Beneath the Pale Moonlight
by Crimsongypsy
Summary: Toy Story/Star Command AU: A diabolical plot, a ranger targeted, a sheriff framed, a deputy out for revenge, a long kindled romance and a universe in peril. All in a days work for cowboys & space rangers.


_Author note: Well hi there! Seems you've come to check out this little story here. Not sure what to tell you about it. I've been playing with the idea of a "humanAUstarcommand" thingy for a while and I think I finally have a plot and all that good stuff so I thought why the heck not. I mean there's only like 20 other "humanAUstarcommand" thingies out there. Why not give it a shot and see what I can do with it? I'm trying to spin it a little, play around with the usual but no promises. For all I know this could end up being hella cliché. *shrug*  
__As always, none of these characters belongs to me and they never will (I mean I have a Jessie doll and all but you know). I'll try to update regularly but who knows (and the title will probably change eventually. Enjoy and please r&r ^_^_

_**Prologue**_

"You can't do this!" the outlaw known as One-Eyed Bart cried in rage struggling against the ropes binding him. His pleas fell on deaf ears. "You've got no jurisdiction to do this. I have rights you know!"

The redhead crouched next to him tried not to roll her green eyes. It wasn't as if he could even see her as she had practically hogtied him, but she still didn't want to lose her poker face. She finished checking the knot by his bound hands and then stood up.

Taking her red hat from her head, the woman attempted to wipe off the sweat building on her pale brow. Instead she managed to simply smear it with dirt from her dust covered sleeve.

Sheriff Deputy Jessie Pride had been on the trail of One-Eyed Bart for three days now through the heat of the outlying desert and his capture was a mixed blessing. She was happy to be done with the task at hand but now feared that having to listen to him blather during the trek back home was going to drive her insane. The short squat man was currently spewing some nonsense about her and her brother, the active sheriff, being con artists and that he'd get his revenge one day before shouting another decree of his rights being violated. Jessie shook her head, stooping over and pulling the shaggy haired outlaw up to his feet. "You lost any rights you had when you robbed that stage coach, Bart," she sneered and drug him along toward her waiting horse.

If animals could smile, Jessie knew Bullseye would have been grinning ear to ear when he saw her lugging Bart behind her. The horse practically galloped over to them ready to head home. Jessie patted him affectionately on the flank and in an amazing feat of strength pulled Bart up onto the horse's back. He laid long ways in front of the saddle with his head and legs hanging off the sides and finally stopped thrashing when he realized a fall either direction would end in pain.

Jessie was just about to pull herself up into the saddle when a loud, near deafening, sound rattled the quite desert. It was as if a dozen cannons had been fired simultaneously and the sound reverberated off the low painted rock walls causing an ear splitting cacophony. Bart let out a cry and Bullseye tried to buck before Jessie calmed him down. She quickly surveyed the area for any sign of the sounds origin. Finally her eyes went skyward just in time to see the underbelly of a silver space ship with green and purple trim sailing overhead. The craft was still moving at an incredible speed and it was headed for town.

"What was that?" One-Eyed Bart yelled managing to see the craft with his one good eye.

Jessie ignored him and jumped up into the saddle. Her original intention had been to take the ride home slowly considering Bart's precarious placement, but now that was gone. That ship meant one thing and one thing only. She leaned over the outlaw and close to the horse's ear not even trying to hide the smile on her face. "Ride like the wind Bullseye!" she said and they were off, a streak across the desert landscape.


End file.
